Time: A Story
by Hikari no Tenshi3
Summary: Wuthering Heights. Catherine travels into the future, these are her thoughts on the experience. Warning, unlabled POV changes.


This story was written as a school piece to accompany my study of the novel, "Wuthering Heights". Just a short, mostly narrative, piece about the book's main character, Catherine, travelling to modern time and her opinion of what she sees here. At the end of the year I managed an Outstanding Achievement (in other words TOP MARKS!!!) Yay for me… :) *smug grin*  
  
Time: A Story  
  
"Oh Linton!" cried my mistress as she entered the house, not bothering to adjust her hair from its windswept state. Wuthering Heights, however evil its owner, held a tight embrace on my mistress' heart, which now belonged to Linton, however vainly she tried to convince herself it was her father's.  
"Catherine," he replied, looking up from his position on the settle, "what a joy it is to see you again. I did not expect your company today, so you must forgive my appearance." Linton's appearance wasn't much worse than usual, however his condition had visibly worsened, providing the reason for his distaste of his personal appearance.  
"Dear Nelly, Linton and I wish to spend some time alone outside. You should stay here and keep old Joseph company. We shall not be long, I promise to return should his ailments worsen."  
She and I both knew that I would allow it eventually, so I made her promise that she journey only as far as where she could still see the house. As I watched Cathy and Linton saunter away, the thought of Linton's illness troubled me, but a promise is a promise, so I let them be.  
  
Linton and I reached a tree just out of sight of Wuthering Heights; it was a stunning sycamore and perfect for climbing. After making Linton comfortable on the ground, next to the trunk, I climbed the tree to sit on the sturdy limb above him. I watched as Linton looked out over the moor, his gaze unchanging even during his violent fits.  
  
I looked up at Cathy in the tree and jealousy overtook me like a brushfire. How wonderful it would be to climb the trees, or run forever with her. I felt saddened that I kept holding her back from what she wanted to do, constantly being a thorn in her side. My thoughts were turning self-destructive and as I looked up to the moody sky, I noticed Cathy was falling.  
  
Linton was acting quite oddly, even for him. I looked down, watching his body convey his thoughts, and felt a twinge in my heart. Linton's sadness must have been causing him physical pain, a pain of the heart being the worst kind, and I felt I should comfort him. As I moved a wave of sensation passed through the core of my being and I fell faint.  
  
Loud voices. Make them stop. Fatigue strummed through my body, vague feelings slowly returned to me. Touch. Fur? No courser. It must be some type of rug. Light penetrated the folds of my eyelids and in an effort to move even the slightest I opened my eyes.  
  
Above me were two strangers whose faces were corrupted with worry. They seemed hysterical and I tried to move to stop their pampering but I could not, my strength was evading me.   
Questions were abusing me, I could not answer such things and I had me own questions. Where was Linton? Why had Nelly left me? In an attempt to attain answers I gathered my will and strength and forced my limp body to move.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the woman above me. I answered her weakly and she supported me to a seat, as she commented on the floors unpleasantness. As I was seated, I noticed another in the room. A boy with an atypical aura who stood with a defensive curiosity, I smiled as he looked my way and he returned the smile. The boy asked for my name and I willingly replied.  
  
"Catherine Linton." Was my simple reply. The boy reminded me slightly of Linton. His features were more defined than Linton's frail body though. The woman reminded me slightly of Nelly, her features seemed giving and kind, while the man seemed stern and upfront, reminding me of Heathcliff. As I looked around the room I noticed many unusual things that must have been from those strange Asian countries I'd heard stories about. I screamed when I saw a box with moving paintings on it. The man then asked what was wrong but I was too scared. Only spirits could make such a thing happen, this was wrong.  
  
"Witchcraft! Witches!" I yelled. My hysteria overwhelmed me as the moving pictures stopped. The boy held a wand that obviously controlled the magic. He set it aside and walked over to me, as I retreated into the corner. He crouched next to me and looked into my eyes.  
"It's alright, Catherine we're not witches." The boy replied. "My name is Kyle, and these are my parents, Mona and Aaron." Their smiles alleviated my horror a little, however those pictures still frightened me.  
"What year is this?" I asked of them. "Could you please inform me of where and when I am?"  
"It's 2000, and you are in the new republic of Australia." Aaron replied, a hint of pride in his voice. 2000? But the year is 1800. Am I truly 200 years in the future and is it because of the black magic? Or are they lying to me? Australia? Isn't that a British colony? I proceeded to ask my questions of them and they answered me as if I were a cretin.  
"Excuse me. I am highly educated and I wish of you to speak to me in a manner you would to anyone as educated as myself." I put up a defence that unnerved Kyle, and seeing him disheartened I changed my position. "I just mean that you do not need to explain things so slowly. I am understanding you." I smiled at Kyle who was very handsome.  
  
After my queries were answered and I explained my predicament the three proceeded to give me a tour of their abode. I found out that the room I was in was the "lounge room" and it was used for social meetings and relaxing in. Thanks to Kyle's knowledge of what's called "electronics," I found out what the "television" is and how it works (although I swear it was magic). In their chamber (they called it the bedroom), I was then introduced to the wonders of the spring mattress, a marvellous piece of craftsmanship, which is more comfortable than anything I have ever felt, it was as if I was floating amongst the clouds. After the chamber we visited the kitchen, and did I receive quite a fright. There were no servants, nor were there any large fires and cooking pots. Instead there was a large white thing called a refrigerator, which keeps food cold, and I think Nelly would love that; no more morning trips to the market and food would always be fresh. I tasted some of the most delicious foods from their refrigerator. Mona showed me how she cooked on the stove (using gas!) as she was in the process of making the households supper. There were other wonderful devices in their kitchen, but rather than spend time in the kitchen, Aaron showed me to his office and was I surprised. On his large desk, instead of piles of paper, was a black object that looked like a book.  
"It's called a computer." Aaron explained. "I won't try to explain it all to you as it is probably the most complicated piece of technology around today, but it is basically a machine that holds information on it like a large filing system." I gathered that I wouldn't understand what he was going on about, so I left it at that. I wanted to spend more time with Kyle anyway.  
  
This new world was still very strange to me, and as I walked outside with Kyle I felt slightly odd, the information must have been crowding my head.  
"May we sit down?" I asked of him.   
"Sure." He replied. We walked over to a swing in his garden; it was made of metal and looked quite weathered. After sitting in silence for a while I asked him what he thought of me.  
"You're very beautiful, Catherine, and the way you stayed calm through most of today was wonderful and I probably couldn't do that if I was transported 200 years into the future." Kyle's tone seemed sad. "You're so strong willed and certainly an astounding woman." He was saying the nicest things, so unlike Linton. All he ever thought about was himself and how bad his life was.  
"Kyle, I wish to do something that I viewed on what you called "The Bold And The Beautiful." May I kiss you Kyle?" I asked as if overcome by a spirit.  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Our lips locked in tight embrace; his hands feathered my shoulders as our kiss was shared. The passion overtook my spirit and I deepened the kiss with a fiery impulse. He tasted so sweet, a flavour like no other and as I opened my eyes I caught him glancing back at me. As our eyes met I smiled.  
"Thank you." I whispered as the moment overcame me and in ladylike fashion, I fainted.  
  
I looked up into the faces of Heathcliff and Nelly, both pampering me as I lay still. Linton was standing by the wall watching the scene as I woke up. He walked over shakily and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I am quite well," I replied sharply.  
I stood up and walked over to the fireplace, finding the need for warmth overtook my body. As I sat down I tasted something sweet on my lips.  
"Mistress, what's wrong?" Asked Nelly.  
"Nothing, dear Nelly, everything is fine." 


End file.
